Slight Mistake
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Starfire confesses her love for Raven, but something goes wrong. oocness


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Starfire confesses her love for Raven, but something went wrong. oocness

**Slight mistake**

"No!" Raven shouted. Her violet the eyes glowed white and the Tamaranian food in Starfire's plate blew up. Raven stomped out of the room leaving everyone quiet.

"Whoa and normally it's Beast Boy that makes Raven blow." Cyborg said rubbing his bald head. Robin walked over to Starfire who was looking at the floor the most defeated look on her face.

"Don't worry Star. I'm sure Raven would eat your favorite Tamarnian foods if she knew it was safe."

"Safe?"

"Like when Cyborg ate your stewed grunthmek." All the titans remembered that accident, Cyborg was sick for a day in the bathroom regurgitating his guts. He knew it wasn't the best thing to say but nothing else came to mind.

The bird wonder offered the alien a little smile before leaving the room. "Come on B let's play game station!" The robot said racing out of the room.

"Coming!" He yelled back. The green teen gave Star a look. "Don't worry, Raven always gets mad at me but forgives me eventually." Beast Boy gave her a fanged smile before running after Cyborg.

--

The empath's metal door open a bit and one of Raven's eyes peeked out. "Go away."

"But, friend I merely want to aplo-."

"No need too." Without waiting for a reply the large door closed leaving an unhappy redhead looking at the floor again.

Raven leaned her back on the closed heave door and took a deep breath. Her body tensed as the glass figure of a bird on her shelf shattered. "Raven?! I heard something?!" Starfire bang on the door the noise make her worry for the sorcerer. "I will come to your assistance!"

"No! Wait!" The grey skinned girl jumped to the side not even a second before the metal door was blasted off the hinges. The alien ran into the room eyes and hands glowing.

"Rave-!" She scanned the room looking for immediate danger. All she saw was Raven on her knees with her arms and legs bleeding slightly; sharp glasses embedded in. Glass surrounded her friend from the broken bird. She gasped automatically thinking the worst. Starfire rushed to Raven's side arms wrapped tightly around her. "Oh friend! You have tried to commit the suicide!"

A blush made its way into Raven's face she almost didn't hear Star's voice. "Huh? No I didn't! It's my emot-!" The Tamarnian ripped off some of her skirt and pressed it against the healing cuts. "Starfire you need to stop!" Her body trembled at the closeness of their bodies. From the corner of her lilac eyes she noticed the globe of the earth starting to move.

"Look out!" She tacked the orange skinned girl to the floor using her body as a shield. The globe imploded, not hitting either of the girls thankfully. Of course they were to busy to notice anyway. Their faces just inches away from each other their breasts almost touching aswell.

They noticed each other's faces how the redness added a sensual look; and how their heartbeats were beating together. They were frozen unable to move and not noticing more items in the room being destroyed. The redhead found her voice first. "Raven…"

"Sorry…" The magus withdrew and ran out the door leaving the taller girl alone in the dark bedroom.

"Raven…" The redhead muttered to herself placing her hand on her heart and feeling it beat as fast as the T-car.

Raven placed her hand on her chest feeling her racing heartbeat. "What's wrong with me? I must have better control of my emotions." She whispered to herself. Her cloak flew in the breeze behind her. The grey skinned girl loved to meditate outside on the roof of the towel. She levitated and folded her legs under her. "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos…"

The orange skinned girl walked down the hallway; she had just finished fixing Raven's door for her. She felt bad for making the sorcerer freak out enough to her to hurt herself. She closed her jade eyes and continued to walk till she walked into another and fell.

"Sorry Star."

"Oh, no worries friend Best Boy we are unharmed, yes?" She faked a smile and patted the dirt off her skirt.

"Um, are you sure you're okay?" The green boy noticed that his friend's smile wasn't real. Starfire smiled all the time so anyone could noticed that it wasn't her happy smile.

"No, everything is not okay, Raven-"

"You really shouldn't worry about her so much." He shook his head.

"Beast Boy I think I am in love with her." A moment of silence paced them and the shapeshifter's looked stunned not that it shocked her.

"What?"

"I'm in love…" He grabbed her arm and ran to his room. The jade skinned boy looked both ways before shutting the door.

"Tell me everything." He commanded sitting on the bottom bunk of his bed. She took her seat next to him.

"I do not know, but today I felt my heat beating faster then speed of light." Beast Boy shifted into a small kitten and jumped for her lap. She giggled and rubbed the feline's head.

"Meow." He rubbed his green and black body into her bare stomach.

"I do not know what to do Beast Boy." The animal jumped out of her lap and turn back into a human.

"Well I know that Raven likes it when you're honest with her, blunt and straight forward. She would want you to tell her, however I don't know if she would like it." The tall girl nodded her thought was the same.

"I know, but how can I persuade her to even consider the possibility of considering me a suitable mate?"

"I don't know how to answer that, Star."

"I guess you do not." She rested her head on her hand and leaned on a small table. She moved her head over to her friend when she felt something long and wet on her cheek. Starfire faced a panting puppy. His tail began to wag as the alien scratched her long skinny digits behind the floppy ears. "Thank you for the advice Beast Boy."

He barked a reply and she translated it to "you are welcome." She smiled and left. Her friend only told her what she already knew. Starfire knew she would have to confront Raven she just wished that her friend wouldn't hate her for it.

She quickly had to gather her courage she didn't even leave the hallways from Beast Boy's room before running into Raven. "Friend Raven…" Silently they gazed at each other before the pale skinned girl speed walked away.

"I'm sorry!"

"Friend, please wait! I have something I need to tell you!" The empath wasn't sure if she should stop but it didn't matter as the redhead caught up.

"Star-" The magus was interrupted when one orange skinned finger touched her soft lips. 'Her lips are so soft like rose petals.' The redhead thought with a warm smile.

'What is she doing? A Tamarnian friendship thing?' The small idea of kissing her finger tips but pushed the thought aside. Raven kept her lips pressed together in a thin line.

"I have something important to say, I hope you won't have me for this. I love you Raven! I don't know why this happened or even when but my heart won't stop beating when I think about you."

'What? She loves me?! Let it be true! Now my heat is beating like a race horse, I hope she can't hear it. I love you too Star, I don't know why or when either. But I'm happy you return my feelings.'

"Star I-" She stopped talking. Quick movement caught her attention, a little rat, a little green rat! The half demon began to panic "Star I- I I'm sorry I don't know what your talking about! Excuse me!" She broke away from the kind touch and ran to her room. Starfire as well as Beast Boy stood stunned. Though they expected Raven to not return the love they didn't expect the reaction. Beast Boy thought of the smaller girl to be mad not scared.

The orange skinned girl felt heart broken; tears swelled in her eyes. The goofy teen changed back into a human and ran over to Starfire. "I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she turned to embrace him. His shirt got soak in tears but he didn't move or care. Beast Boy was a goofy pain in the butt most of the times but he was a real friend.

Robin and Cyborg turned the corner to see Star holding BB tight. "Starfire what's wrong?" Both boys tried to pry Beast Boy from the Tamarnian's grip. They then turned to the green teen for answers.

He raised his hands, "If Star wants you to know then she will tell you." He respected her feelings and secrets. The spiky haired boy lead his crush to the living room.

"Star?" Robin wrapped his arms around her middle and then she twirled and cried on him. When she stopped weeping Robin asked again what was wrong.

"It's Raven isn't it?" The boy wondered what the half demon could have done to actually make Star sob. His hands clenched, he hated it when the redhead was upset.

"She's not wroth it Star." Neither Beast Boy or Cyborg knew what to say so they just kept watching.

"You do not know what is going on, Robin."

"Then tell me."

"I'm in love with her." The changeling stifled a laugh at the shocked faces of the others. The half robot seemed to shut done; neither of them moved.

"W-what?" The caped boy stuttered.

"Starfire loves Raven." The shape shifter teased.

"Raven…Why Raven….It's obvious she wouldn't return the feelings. She's cold hearted." The masked boy was clearly jealous.

"Raven is not cold hearted!!" Her eyes turned to slits. "She is very kind and lovely. You just have to get to know her first." The sorcerer first opened up to her when they switched bodies. Starfire would always remember and treasure that day. The boys recoiled back when the orange skinned girl yelled. It hurt her deeply that Raven was getting the mean talk and by her friends none the less.

Standing, she quickly walked out of the living room. 'How dear they hurt my Raven!' She paused. 'My Raven? I wish.' She walked over to her love's room. Just staring at the door, running her fingers over the embedded letters of her name. Her digit traced the R then the A.

She jumped back as the door opened. A not so looking Raven was shocked to see and equally unhappy Starfire. "Sorry." Tears fell from the jade eyes and she took off running for her own room.

"Starfire wait! I'm sorry!" The little alien was already gone. She felt badly not just cause she ruined her chances at actually love but she her hurt her only close friend. She was also mad because she thought of what Beast Boy would say and cared of it.

"Starfire please open the door. I want to apl-" The last part was more of a whisper.

"There is no need." The half human felt her heart get penetrated by a dull knife.

"Please open the door." Raven was actually was shocked that the door opened. Starfire stood her eyes red her cheeks wet. She moved out of the way so the smaller girl to come in. The door was shut after her for privacy.

"Raven?" The empath close the gap of their bodies and wrapped her arms around the taller girl. The redhead's eyes widened as their lips touched in a sweet kiss. The few seconds of the kiss sent both girls to heaven. The Tamarnian deepen the kiss by wrapping her arms about the half demon.

When the kiss ended neither of them spoke. They were lost in the vibrant eyes of one another. Starfire placed a finger on Raven's lips when she opened them to apologies.

"I just want to know why."

Lilac eyes to the window and rested her head on the alien's breast. "Beast Boy was there. I was ashamed to know what he would think of us."

"Beast Boy already knows." Her purple eyes open wide. "As do Robin and Cyborg."

"Oh…" She placed her fingers under the smaller girl's chin to lift it up. Starfire leaned down and planted a passionate kiss on them.

"Who cares? This was all a slight mistake."

--

A/N: Review! Sorry for any mistakes I write down all the stupids ideas the come to mind ;P I even started a story about how the tv change (I forgot the month or if it really did happen. *cable*); no more 'rabbit ears.' Should I post it xD?


End file.
